Strawberry
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Sitting by the lake applying chap stick. SamJack


Strawberry.

This was new. In the last nine years he'd never seen her use chap stick. Flavoured chap stick at that. He'd seen her wear lipstick enough times and lip gloss too but this was new too him.

This was strawberry.

And it was very distracting, because now he knew what she would taste like if he kissed her and he really wanted to kiss her.

"Want some?"

She offered him the strawberry stick with a smile on her face, trying not to laugh. She had seen him watching her as soon as she she'd taken the little stick from her pocket, the fish forgotten as she applied it to her lips.

It was nice, she though, that he still watched her lips after all this time. She'd caught him doing it very early on in their working relationship and he was still doing it now. His eyes flickering back and forth between her lips and the chap stick, which he regarded as an alien device. She wondered what he was though about when he looked at her lips but she already knew the answer. He was thinking about kissing her because she usually thought about the same things when she looked at his lips.

It was reassuring that he still did it. Nine years was a long time to keep your interest in a person's lips.

"No?" she tried again, still holding the stick out for him. He took it from her, holding it carefully in his fingers.

While she had spent some time looking at his lips, she had spent more time looking at his hands. She had to admit that she still looked at his hands after all this time. There was something about them that she found fascinating. Perhaps because they were his hands but she doubted she was that much of a sap.

He was looking at her lips again, the chap stick in his hand. He didn't want to taste of strawberry himself and he was wasn't interested in moisturising his lips but it wasn't like he could kiss her.

Damn, it had been a while since he had wanted to kiss her this badly.

Stupid relaxing atmosphere.

He handed the chap stick back to her, placing it gently into her hand, smiling at her.

"I'm fine thanks Carter." He said before turning his attention back to his fish.

"I think I have some water melon chap stick inside if you'd prefer that?"

"No thanks." She smiled, biting back a laugh and settling back into her chair.

"Most men aren't deft enough to apply chap stick." He said. "We lack the correct coordination."

"It just takes practice sir." She still had the stick in her hand. She turned towards him and again took the lid off. When he looked at her she reached out and clumsily plastered his lips with strawberry chap stick, a grin on her face. He remained passive until she finished, replacing the lid and laughing out loud.

She admired her work, watching his lips carefully as his tongue poked out to lick his bottom lip.

"So that's what you taste like now?"

She wondered if he had meant to say that and she couldn't help the slight blush that rose up on her face.

"Yes sir."

He licked his lips again, more or less removing all of he chap stick.

"Nice."

He wasn't going to kiss her.

He wanted to but he wasn't going to. He wasn't going to lean over and brush his lips against hers. He couldn't quite remember why he wasn't going to but he wasn't.

Neither was she.

She put the stick back into her pocket and sighed, relaxing in the chair.

At least they still wanted each other. That was something, after all this time, there was still a spark, still desire. She had wondered, what with him finally doing something about his own personal life, but no, here he was, staring at her lips.

"Is that stuff edible?"

"Hmm?"

"The strawberry stuff?" She looked away from the lake to find him looking at her lips again, his tongue sweeping over his own from time to time.

"I doubt it will kill you but I don't think you could live off it." He nodded. "Do you want some more?"

"Nah, I'm good."

They could talk about it of course. Or they could just kiss and go get naked. Teal'c and Daniel would understand.

"There's strawberry ice cream." She said. She'd worked through her phase of thinking about him and sex, she wasn't about to go through that again.

Not that she didn't want to have sex with him, she just didn't want to spend hours thinking about it.

"I prefer chocolate."

He did, and she already knew that."

"I think we have chocolate too."

"Do they make chocolate flavour chap sticks?"

"Not that I know of Sir."

"Oh."

There had been no big talk, no declarations of love or future relations, just an invitation up to the cabin which she had accepted without caring that Daniel and Teal'c were coming too. Things were different now, there was a maturity to their relationship (friendship, thing, whatever) that meant she really didn't care about what people though and while regulations still stood they weren't specifically telling her she couldn't go to his cabin with him. She wasn't sure when it had happened and she wondered if it was just her that had matured.

She decided that it didn't really matter.

She moved around in her chair a little to get comfortable, closing her eyes, strawberry chap stick in her pocket and a smile on her face.

What did any of it matter right now anyway?

Plus suddenly she had a really nice mental image of him licking strawberry, no chocolate, ice cream off her body.

"What's on your mind Carter?"

"Nothing sir. Just enjoying the sun."

"Right." He didn't believe her, not that she blamed him, she'd put no effort into that lie. "Come on Carter, tell me."

In the name of honesty.

"I was thinking about having chocolate ice cream licked off my body." She didn't open her eyes to look at him but she couldn't stop herself from laughing, almost relieved to hear him laughing with her. 

"Funny." He mumbled when they were quiet again and she opened her eyes to look at him, finding him trying hard not to look at her breasts. She couldn't remember the last time he had done that and she used to catch him doing it all the time. A long time ago. It was nice that he was still interested in her breasts too because she was most definitely still interested in his ass.

When he saw she had opened her eyes, he looked back across the lake and tried to look interested in fishing.

The spark was there and she suspected it would be for a while yet, hoped it would be there for good because eventually she was going to do something about it.

Just not right now.

"Colonel Cater do you have any chap stick?"

She looked up, title ding her head back in the chair to see Teal'c standing behind her, Daniel pottering around in the background.

"Only strawberry."

"She had watermelon inside though." Jack said, tilting his head back as well.

"I'll go get it for you." She got up and stretched a little.

"Will you bring me out some ice cream Carter?"

"Yes sir. Chocolate?"

"Nah," he grinned at her, "strawberry, we'll save the chocolate for later."

He could hear her laughing all the way to the cabin.


End file.
